


Because She Is Brave

by Lady_Lombax



Series: Snippets Of The Lives of Two Miraculous Weilders [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Yet another balcony scene, well most of it, whoo I actually wrote this in the day time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir talk about his love for Ladybug





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another little ficlet I wrote to get me back on the wagon wheel and I hope you enjoy it! It's a sequel to _Because He Is Kind._

It's a night that is once again quiet when the world is sleeping and they seem to be the only two that dare break the fragile peace of the city. The type of night where secrets are whispered and confessions are made. It was a night like this that the Baker's daughter confessed to the Model she loved while he was dressed in Bad Luck and Destruction. It's on this night that she asked...  
  


"Why?"

  
Chat Noir, hero of Paris, hummed questioningly and turned to face Marinette who had a crease between her eyes and a twist in her lips. Sky blue eyes stared resolutely out over the balcony.

  
( **It's expressions like that which remind him of his Lady.** )

  
( **He's desperate to separate the two in his mind but it gets harder every day.** )

  
( _She is having the same problem with the Model and the Black Cat._ )

  
"Why do you flirt with her? Ladybug, I mean. Is it just a game or...?" She's confused and frustrated and lost which only seeps a little into her voice before Chat interrupts her. He's been visiting more since the night she told him of her feelings for Adrien. There's a correlation there but she doesn't know what. It's been driving her mad trying to figure out what but she doesn't want to ask why. All she knows is that she loves the visits and that she would be lost without them. Asking would only bring the pull between them, the one that they are both willing watch develop at its own pace, to the forefront of their conversations and neither of them are ready for that.

  
"I love her." Chat isn't offended by her question. Many believe that the flirting is merely playful banter in the heat of battle. A way to keep smiling despite the danger. A way to keep positive in the face of hopelessness. On some level, it is but for him, he means every word with every part of his heart.

  
( _She didn't always but she means it all now too._ )

  
He tucked himself further into his nest of quilts and turned to stare at the horizon with Marinette. It's warm and safe and he loves being here, just existing and knowing that the person next to him basks in the same feeling.

  
He can feel Marinette's side glance at him, not hurt by the confession. Just curious. He knows she loves his other side and that _something_ is happening between her and this side of his mask too. It's interesting to note that she is not hurt by the declaration.

  
"Then why?"

  
( **In the back of his mind, he's amused by the parallel he is drawing of night like this, only the conversation flipped.** )

  
( _She laughs silently too._ )

  
Chat faces Marinette with bright eyes and a soft smile.

  
"Because she is brave."

  
Marinette cocks her head towards him and raises an eyebrow.

  
"When we first met, she was ... well clumsy and awkward. And so scared. I could tell she was. We were just kids that had given an entire city to protect. At the time, the danger seemed too big for just the two of us. We were both scared. She blamed herself for what happened with Stone Heart. Then Hawkmoth happened. He tried to twist the situation. But she wouldn't stand for it. She was still scared but she looked that man straight in the eye and told him to bug off if you'll pardon the pun." He grins cheekily as she groans quietly and rolls her eyes. The grin softens as he continues. "She promised all of Paris that we'd protect them. It was like watching the sunrise. Powerful and awe-inspiring. As we got to know each other better, I just fell harder. She's amazing. Witty. Smart as anything. She cares so much for everyone and she doesn't even know how brilliant she really is."

  
Marinette isn't sure how she keeps herself from blushing. Her head is spinning and her heart is racing and tears are prickling at the edge of her eyes and she can't quite keep the awe from her voice.

  
"So because she is brave?"

  
( _It amazes her that her precious Black Cat thinks so highly of her and it is at this moment that her heart sighs and says, 'him'._ )

  
( _Adrien is still there but that will be a thought for another time._ )

  
Chat smiles gently.

  
( **His heart has already locked itself onto her and whispered, 'forever'.** )

  
( **Ladybug is still there but she has to share now.** )

  
He nods and they both turn to stare at the dark city horizon, knowing that something else has happened between them even as Chat confirms in a soft, loving voice.

  
"Because she is brave."


End file.
